The World TriWizard Tournament
by DressagePunk
Summary: The Tri-Wizard Tournament is back. How will Lily Luna handle the competition with Malfoy as their champion? Will she fight against him or give in to both their wishes? Written for a HPFC Challenge.


Title: The World Tri-Wizard Tournament

Character(s): Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

Rating: T might change to M

Warning(s): Grammar, and it's my first next gen :)

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – The World Triwizard Tournament

Word Count: 1,427

Lily Luna Potter sat on her bed, looking around her room. She needed to pack, but she really didn't want too. She flopped back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Lily! Have you packed yet?" she heard her mother scream up the stairs

"Yes, mum." She answered, standing long enough to slam her door shut. She flopped back over and grabbed her wand off her bedside table. She knew she shouldn't but really, her mother wouldn't catch her. She started waving her wand placing her school books, her robes, and other clothes within her trunk. As she finished packing she stood and started to drag her trunk out of her room.

Lily had her trunk all the way out in the hallway when it was magically swept up and flown downstairs. She spun to see James behind her.

"Hey L's." James said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey James" She said as they walked downstairs. James was in the process of moving out, as he'd graduated last June.

As James's got ready to leave he pulled Lily up, "James, I don't want to go to Hogwarts without you." She whined

"L's you'll be fine, actually I need to talk to you about something…" He trailed off and she brought her face off his shoulder he finished, "later though." She raised an eyebrow as he hugged the rest of their family and left.

She went back to her room and laid down. She was honestly half dreading this year, without her Partner in crime really, how fun could it be? She'd always been daddy's little girl. She'd always listened, mostly done as she was told and most importantly always done everything that was expected of her.

James had become the trouble maker. He'd stolen the Marauder's Map out of her father's desk before his first year, and had caused more mischief at Hogwarts than even the Weasley twins. He'd even sent her a Hogwarts toilet seat when he went back for his second year.

Albus was the smart one. All he did was study; he was the stick in the mud of the family.

But Lily, Lily was both, the mischief maker and the smart one. She had the brains to pull off every scam she wanted too, and get away with it. No one ever blamed Lily Potter. She was the reserved one, the controlled on, and the one that managed to accomplish everything.

James had everything he needed, and tests weren't one of them. He already had his job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes handed to him; Vice President of Research and Development, as soon as he graduated. Lily knew her mother had made that happen; George had been ready to hire him since his fourth year.

But this year Lily wasn't going to let the year go by and hide through the entire thing. Follow Rose around like a bloody puppy, study like Rose, put up with Greasy nosed Hugo; she was going to make her name known. Well more well known. And it was going to start the second she was off the train.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and as she laid down in bed she wondered what James meant by later. She rolled over and tried to drift off to sleep. It didn't happen, and an hour later when sleep started to take her over, a huge pop erupted in her room. Lily froze in shock; keeping her head under the covers she waited. But James quickly walked over and shook her.

"Dammit James." She whispered furiously as a smirk grew across his face.

"Sorry L's; I just needed to talk to you before you went off to school." James said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well talk then." Her eyes narrowed

"Ok, so I'm not allowed to tell you everything that's going to happen; but you remember the wizarding tournament Dad competed in?"

"Yeah, I remember the story" Lily returned

"Well, The tournaments different this time, but it's coming again." Lily lit up; maybe there would be a different way to make her name this time.

"Thanks for the update James, but I need my beauty sleep." Lily rolled over, only to heard James laugh.

"Lily, you'd need to sleep for the next four years to call it beauty sleep." James retorted

"Oh, budge off; you're just jealous because more girls at Hogwarts are into me than you." Lily shot back; James stopped laughing as Lily hit him in the shoulder.

"No, Lil's I have presents for you." Lily shot up and looked over

"What kind of presents?" Her eyes narrowed at the box in James's arms.

He handed her an old folded faded piece of parchment, she knew what it was, and she couldn't believe he was actually giving it to her. " The Map? James." She questioned.

"Yeah, I've got no use for it anymore." He replied

" Thanks" she hugged him, and looked back in the box. If she was correct, when he mentioned presents, it had been plural.

He handed her a silver mass of cloth that was also rather easily identified. She was speechless. She just looked up at James. "Can I really have it?"

"Yeah, Lil's you can have it. Just use it well." He finished and she'd swear he was tearing up a little, but giving up an invisibility cloak couldn't be easy.

"Why aren't you giving them to Albus?" She pondered hoping he wouldn't take them back, she almost wanted to revoke what she'd just mentioned.

"So he doesn't give the map back to dad, and never use the cloak." James said like it was complete common sense.

"Thanks James, I Love you." She said hugging him once again.

"Just stay out of too much trouble, okay?" He smiled knowing that was about as possible as the world being taken over by marshmallows.

"Ok" She smiled as a large crack once again erupted in her room, and she was once again left alone.

She drifted off to sleep a little happier about starting school, and a little more excited about her plan for the new school year.

The next morning as she was shipped off to the train with Albus, who as usual had his head stuck all the way in a book, she kept the map and the cloak in her bag, hugged to her chest. As they arrived at Kings Cross, she pushed her trolley through the platform and loaded her stuff onto the train.

She walked to the Prefect's cabin at the front of the train. Much to her dismay, the only other person already present was Scorpius Malfoy. She knew the rivalry had started with the houses, continued when their parents were at school, climaxed during the Second War, and seemed to stay stagnant through her years.

"What's new Lippy?" he drawled, as she noticed the Head Boy badge plastered across his chest.

"It's Lily, Scrappy." She retorted, and pulled out her pet. When she first received her Hogwarts letter, she cried. She hated toads, was scared of owls, and was allergic to cats. But her father as a governor of the school had changed one rule, just for her. She pulled out a dog, about the size of a typical purse dog, but it looked like miniature Saint Bernard.

She wasn't supposed to make him normal size until she reached Hogwarts but knowing it would piss Malfoy off, maybe it worth it. She decided not to push her luck, as the other prefects started to arrive and duties began.

After changing she rushed back to the Prefect's compartment, again she was greeted by Malfoy; who was currently posed across an entire bench seat.

"So Potty, Do you know what's happening at Hogwarts this year?" He asked, an air of superiority surrounding the question

"Actually I do." She retorted, trying desperately not to engage him.

"You do? Then what is it?" He teased, wanting a reaction, wanting her fury. He'd been on the receiving end of it before, and he loved how she fought. She wasn't like other girls; she was a bloody knock-out. He paused for a moment thinking about it, she wasn't classically beautiful but maybe it was just the way she carried herself.

"The Tri-Wizards Tournament." She shot back, and watched as a look of shock settled across his face.

Maybe that's what she needed to do, maybe she just needed to knock Malfoy down a few pegs. That'd make a name for herself.

AN: Let me know what you think :)


End file.
